


haircare

by moonsprite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, so soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsprite/pseuds/moonsprite
Summary: After a game of volleyball with your friends got too heated over a bet, you pulled muscles in both of your arms and became unable to raise your hands above your head. The doctor advised you to refrain from straining your arms for a while. The consequences of this didn’t quite hit home until you had been in your shared apartment with your boyfriend for three hours with a broken air conditioner in the summer heat.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 70





	haircare

“Dibs on the shower!” 

Fed up with the sweat rolling down your back, you hurried off to the bathroom before Kuroo could get in a word edgewise.

As you began to undress, you realized that you had forgotten how difficult it was to take off a shirt, even if it was a tank top. You were about to just jump in the shower with all your clothes on when you heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Do you need any help?”

Kuroo’s voice sounded like a godsend, but it still felt embarrassing to have him see you like this.

“…Yes.”

You opened the door to see your tall boyfriend with a towel draped over his arm like a waiter at a fancy restaurant. 

“Always at your service, milady,” he drawled as he made a deep bow. You couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous sight of him acting like a butler in a tank top, loose shorts, and a haphazardly secured tie around his neck – when did he even put that on?

You decided that the best idea would be for him to help wash your hair, since that would be the most out of your reach, and you could just stand under the water to wash everything else.

Placing a towel under your neck, you leaned back so your hair hung above the bathtub. Kuroo stuck one leg in the tub and pulled down the showerhead to wet your hair. Closing your eyes, you felt a sense of calm wash over you as you heard him start to lather the shampoo in his hands. After a few moments, you felt his fingers begin to massage your scalp, working the foam through your hair.

“H-how are you so good at this?" You had unconsciously started smiling at how nice his fingers felt in your hair, and the sudden realization had you blushing and reaching for some kind of distraction.

“You know I’m good with my hands, right?”

You snorted. You could practically hear him smirking.

“Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me!”

Even though your eyes were still closed and you hadn’t said anything, Kuroo knew well how you reacted to his teasing.

“If you already know, why did you say it?”

“…”

“Come on, don’t pout! Ah, hey!”

Kuroo suddenly switched to turning the water back on and rinsing your hair. Despite your earlier bickering, his movements were gentle and he carefully kept the running water away from your face. As quiet returned to the bathroom, you could hear his soft breathing when he leaned closer to reach the ends of your hair. Trying to ignore the racing of your heart, you focused on breathing deeply and enjoying the feeling of his fingers gently scratching your scalp.

When he finished with rinsing, Kuroo stood up to grab a towel and helped you dry your hair a little bit. Ever the gentleman, he helped you pull yourself out of your clothes while keeping his eyes closed or averted before handing you another towel.

“Yell if you need anything else!”

Kuroo quickly left and you were able to wash off without much incident. When you got out of the shower, you made sure to change into clothes that were easier to get in and out of. As you re-entered the main open area of your apartment, you found Kuroo on the couch, fiddling with the hairdryer.

Seeing your hair still wet, he gestured for you to sit down between his legs, first draping a towel over your head as he set the hairdryer aside. As he lightly ruffled your hair, you couldn’t help but feel refreshed and at peace. What did you do to deserve such a caring boyfriend?

Lost in your thoughts, you almost jumped when Kuroo turned on the hairdryer. As he proceeded to dry your hair, the steady warmth of the air and the satisfying scratch of the hairbrush against your scalp made you nearly drift off. Just when you had started to sway, Kuroo turned off the hairdryer and caught you from falling forward, quickly setting his tools aside.

“Hey hey, no falling asleep on the couch, remember? You caught a cold doing that last time!”

“Mmmmm…”

“Too far gone, hm? Can’t be helped then.”

With a fond sigh, Kuroo lifted you in his arms and carried you to bed. As you floated away into the land of dreams, you faintly felt something soft touch your forehead and a murmur that dissipated into the spring breeze that filled your mind.

“Sleep well, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! A haircare Kuroo fic but it's not about his hair haha. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Find this and more of my Haikyuu writing on tumblr @sosugasweet! Come and say hi, feel free to send in some requests ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
